Goodbye
by holdontoJonas54
Summary: Miley Cyrus, that names sounds wonderful, but there are things going on no one knows about, she has cried everynight thinking about him. When he dates Selena Gomez, Miley can't take it, she winds up in the hospital. can he make it or will it be goodbye?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers,Selena Gomez, or Demi Lovato. I do own Tammy!

A.N. This is a new story I just thought of while listening to "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus and looking at videos of Niley ( I love them together) this will be a one-shot unless you guys want more. HERE IT IS ENJOY!!

PS: I suggest playing the song while reading. It is called "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus.

**Goodbye**

July 22,2008

Miley Cyrus had just woken up from another dream about _him, _she didn't know why she felt this way I mean she should be on top of the world, she plays Hannah Montana tween singing sensation, she herself is a singing sensation, and she has changed the way people look at Pop music, not to mention today should be the happiest day since her new CD 'Breakout' was in stores today but despite all that she wasn't. Why you may ask? Well she received a call from one of her fellow Teen singers and best friend Tammy Mcmahon(A.N. totally made up). The call was Tammy telling Miley that Nick was dating **Selena Gomez**.

Yes, Selena Gomez as in Wizards of Waverly Place Star, and best friend to Camp Rock star Demi Lovato/Jonas Brothers opening act.

Miley couldn't believe it, truth be told the two never really got along Selena always seemed to like Nick but Miley never thought they would actually date. After Tammy's call Miley fell asleep crying over the fact she had just lost the one thing that meant the most to her in the world, _**Nick Jonas**_

Although publicly the two never admitted to dating, all their family and friends knew they were. When Miley was with him she was the happiest person in the world. All their friends would always call them Prince Charming and Cinderella. Nick always made sure to make Miley feel like Cinderella when they were together. Miley and Nick were actually the two that got Tammy and Joe to admit their feelings for eachother after months of denying it, the two have been going strong since. Which is why Miley couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she would call Tammy and she was hanging with Joe or going somewhere with the boys'. That used to be Miley and Tammy hanging together, with them now Miley felt like an outsider since they have become close with Demi and Selena.

That's why Miley began hanging with Mandy Jiroux, her 20 year old back-up dancer. After her and Nick split, Tammy was there all the time but soon Tammy left to go open up for the Jonas Brothers' on their 'Look me in the eyes tour' and spend time with Joe while Miley stayed home in L.A. sulking about Nick. Miley felt lonely so she called Mandy and would hang with her all the time but Miley felt uncomfortable hanging around Mandy and the "older" crowd as Mandy would always say "Miley, you have to stay away from those disney freaks, hang with the older crowd, your not going to be young forever don't you want to get known with older fans." those, disney "freaks" were her friends, well were, I mean heck if it wasn't for disney Miley wouldn't be who she was and that's why Miley felt so guilty when Mandy told her if she really wanted Nick back she had to show him what he was missing. So Miley made the mistake of sending Nick some racy pics, that ended up being released all around the internet and had many parents upset, including her own. So once Mandy left to start doing things with her girl group Beachgirls. Tammy and Miley started re-connecting since Tammy was back home in L.A. while the Jonas' were touring in Europe.

Once Tammy got home the first thing she did was went to Miley's house to talk to her about the tour, and how great it was but Tammy sensed their was something Miley wasn't telling her. So Tammy stayed all night while Miley cried about how much she missed Nick. Tammy understood, she knew how much Nick missed Miley but he would always say he had to end it before it ended itself, Nick's reasoning was the Hannah Montana tour was coming to an end and then they were leaving on their own headlining tour which meant he and Miley would not see eachother, so it was better to end it, than hurt eachother by trying to keep a long distance relationship. At night though on the 'Look me in the eyes tour', Tammy would sometimes stay on the boys' bus and she could hear Nick writing songs and sound like he was crying but he never said anything. After a month or so Nick seemed to be getting better as he got closer with Selena Gomez since Demi Lovato came out on tour for a week and brought Selena the first 2 days. Tammy didn't really like it, I mean she loved Demi but she wasn't so fond of Selena, plus she always rooted for 'Niley'. I mean Miley was her first friend in the business.

Once Tammy left to head home while the boys' went to Europe, her and Miley became inseperable again. Tammy would hear Miley at night crying about Nick she would always tell Tammy, how she still remembers the time on tour when her and Nick danced in the rain with no music playing, or the time they switched Joe's hair gel for honey, Tammy would always laugh at those memories'. The four of them used to have so much fun together but now it was hard to spend time with them all since Miley no longer talked to them.

Tammy always felt torn, on one hand she had to spend time with Miley, her best friend but then there was the Jonas Brothers, she was dating Joe Jonas plus she was still friends with Nick and Kevin. So she had to find time with them, Tammy just wished they could all hang out like the old times but they couldn't. After Mileys' picture scandals, everything really became unraveled, Tammy felt for Miley knowing what she was going through but Selena seemed to use this as a way to get closer to Nick, everytime Nick would say how much he wished he could help Miley, Selena would always step in and say how some girls don't know how to be good but she wasn't one of them, Nick seemed to agree which made Tammy upset and after the last time she hung out with them, Selena got her so mad she just told Joe to take her home. She couldn't understand how Nick couldn't see that Selena was trying to push Miley out, I mean she had her own show, was talking about making her own album, and now trying to move in on Miley's ex, but Tammy loved Nick and was dating his brother so she kept her mouth quiet. That was until last night when she got a call from Demi.

Tammy and Demi had become really close, (although Tammy wasn't really a Selena fan) Demi called Tammy to tell Tammy that Nick had asked Selena out, he was going to do it on her birthday but she wouldn't be at the show, so he decided to do it that night. Demi was saying how Selena was so happy and she thought Tammy should know the news since they had all become so close (Demi didn't know Tammy didn't like Selena, Tammy never said anything out of respect for Demi, and the boys'). Tammy said how great that was but that she had to go. Right after that she called Miley. Tammy knew in her heart she didn't want to hurt her best friend but she knew if she didn't tell her Miley would find out some other way, and she knew that would probably be through Selena rubbing it in her face. So Tammy did the hardest thing in her life and called Miley, Miley seemed upset but said otherwise. Tammy and Miley then hung up while Miley fell asleep looking at the picture Tammy had taken of the two kissing on the tourbus.

All that led to today. Today was supposed to be a great day wake-up, shower, get ready, do some interviews for her new CD but Miley didn't feel like do anything, she just wanted to cry her eyes out she missed Nick now more than ever. She needed him, she knew that but she knew he wasn't hers anymore, Miley thought maybe if she hadn't taken racy pictures, maybe if she hadn't started hanging out with Mandy, maybe if she was Selena Gomez, things would be different.

Miley slowly got out of bed and turned on her radio, just her luck their song came on, the song he dedicated to her, the song he first told her he loved her after, the song they always danced to, the song that meant forever. Miley listened to it and wiped away her tears while singing along to the song. After the song the radio DJ came on.

"We have breaking entertainment news for you this morning, sources say Nick Jonas may be off the market ladies, sources close to the Jonas' say Nick is dating upcoming disney starlet Selena Gomez, nothing has been confirmed at this time but the two have been seen getting awfully close, I wonder how a certain Miss Cyrus is taking this news especially with her new CD in stores today. Speaking of which here is Miley Cyrus with her new single '7 things' rumored to be about Nick Jonas."

Miley couldn't believe it, this news was already on the radio and TV, she can't take this anymore, YES everyone is right she did write that song about Nick, especially the part that says "you love me, you like her" because Miley always felt Nick liked Selena but she didn't want to admit it.

Miley couldn't take this anymore she turned off her radio and ran into her bathroom. She broke down in tears, everything she had worked for didn't matter anymore without Nick, she had lost everything that mattered anways, Nick, Joe,Kevin, and all her other friends except Tammy. So that's when Miley did it, She grabbed her razor near the sink and cut her wrist, it began bleeding and it hurt but nothing could hurt worse than not having Nick or her friends. Miley kept crying and thinking about all the memories so she kept cutting her wrists she did it until she passed out due to loss of blood.

Tammy had just arrived at the Cyrus' to see Miley to congratulate her on the album. Tish, said that Miley was still in her wing of the house, so Tammy walked into Miley's room and couldn't find her, she looked and saw the bathroom door open and thought she saw Miley on the floor, Tammy ran in there her heart beating faster and faster. She found Miley passed out bleeding with a razor by her, Tammy knew what happened. She quickly called 911 and then called Tish. Tish came running in just as the ambulance got there.

Tish rode with Miley to the hospital, while Tammy said she would follow behind in her car. Tammy grabbed a few things for Miley and cleaned up the bathroom. Then she found a lyric sheet she picked it up and saw the rough draft of Miley's new song 'Goodbye' on the top it said This is for you Nick. That's when Tammy realized this was all because of the call she had gave Miley. Tammy also knew it was because Miley still missed Nick, terribly I mean practically her whole new album was written about the kid. Tammy picked up the lyrics and brought it with to the hospital but first she had to call the one person who Miley needed, _Nick Jonas._

ring..ring...ring..

"hello." Nick said.

"uh...Nick." Tammy said in between sobs.

"Tammy, what's the matter did Joe do something?" Nick said.

"It's uh, it's Miley." Tammy said.

Then the phone went silent. Until Nick spoke again

"MMiley." Nick said stuttering.

"Nick, she's in the hospital." Tammy said.

"WHAT? Tammy, what hospital, what happened." Nick said.

"Nick, I can't explain I need to go now but you need to get to L.A. memorial ASAP, Miley needs you." Tammy said.

"I'm on my way." Nick said crying.

Tammy then grabbed the lyrics to 'Goodbye' and jumped in her car on the way to L.A. memorial.

Tammy arrived 15 minutes later, and met Tish upfront so she could show her where Miley was since she was being kept in a private area.

Tish, showed her where Miley was while she left so she could go pick Billy Ray up at the airport to see Miley. Tammy walked inside the room, and saw Miley laying there looking helpless with needles everywhere, she couldn't help but feel guilty about everything. She should have listened to Miley more, she should have stopped Selena, and she should have never called Miley about "Nelena". Tammy was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Tammy turned to see a certain curly haired Jonas.

"Tammy, how is she and what happened?" Nick said.

"How is she, I don't know Nick, how the hell does she look, my bestfriend is laying in this bed and you ask a stupid question like that." Tammy screamed angrily while crying.

"Tammy, I'mm soo sorry." Nick said while walking over and pulling Tammy into a hug.

"Nick, this is all my fault, I put her here, I should have never called her." Tammy said.

"Tammy, what are you talking about, this isn't your fault, and what call." Nick said.

"Nick, can we go talk in the hallway?" Tammy said.

"yea, yea of course." Nick said following Tammy to a seat outside Miley's room.

"now, Tammy what are you talking about this is not your fault." Nick said.

"but Nick it is, she cut herself because of the call I gave her last night." Tammy began.

"WAIT, Miley cut herself, no I don't believe it not 'Smiley' no Tammy it can't be." Nick said.

"Nick, she has been depressed for months." Tammy said.

"wait, what was that call about?" Nick said.

"Nick, Demi told me, she called me last night and said you and Selena were together, I had to do it, I had to call Miley." Tammy said.

"what are you saying?" Nick said.

"I'm saying, Miley still loves you, I'm saying Miss "Smiley" Cyrus, has been faking it since the break-up, I'm saying she never stopped crying since the day it ended." Tammy said crying again.

"MMiley still lovess me." Nick said.

"yes, Nick Miley still loves you she always has, and I should have never told her that you and Selena were dating." Tammy said.

"Tammy, look at me, you're a good friend, anyone would be lucky to have someone like you, I know Miley used to tell me all the time, this is my fault." Nick said.

"no, Nick don't blame yourself." Tammy said.

"no, Tammy don't say that, I was wrong to break up with Miley, I should have never started dating Selena, I should have been there for her but I wasn't." Nick said.

"Nick, look this is for you I found it in Miley's bathroom it's the song on her new album she wrote it about you." Tammy said handing Nick the lyrics.

Nick took the lyrics and began reading them while a tear dropped from his eyes.

_For Nick_

_"Goodbye"_

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_(chorus)  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind_

_(chorus)  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye_

Nick finished the last line as more tears came from his eyes, he looked up at Tammy.

"Tammy, I do remember the night I called her, it was the last time we spoke over four months ago." Nick said.

"Nick, I know, Miley called me crying " Tammy said.

"Tammy, I still love her." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm not her, she's in there." Tammy said.

"go, tell her." Tammy said.

"Thank you for this." Nick said.

"no, Thank you for being here for her, thank you for always being the reason she smiles, now please go in there and bring her smile back." Tammy said.

Nick hugged Tammy and then he walked into Miley's room, gripping the lyrics tight to his chest. He grabbed her hand and started talking to her in hopes she could here him while, Tammy gave him a smile and walked off to call Joe.

"Miley, Miles, it's Nick." Nick began.

"Miley, I need you back, don't leave me, don't leave us behind, Tammy needs you, your family needs you, your fans need you, Miley I need you." Nick said while trying to hold back tears.

"Miley, I love that song, it's so true, I do regret saying goodbye, you know I remember the first kiss we had it was back in 2006 after that day we spent with everyone on the beach." Nick said.

"I remember the time we danced in the rain and then ran on the tour bus soaking wet and our parents yelled and said we were going to get a cold." Nick said.

"most of all Miley though I remember us, being together, the whole gang, you,me,Joe,Tammy,Kevin."

"remember the time, we kissed on the tour bus and Tammy took a picture and said she was going to see how much it was worth on E-bay, you were so worried about people finding out and my fans getting mad, you threatened to sell the picture of her hugging a barney pillow." Nick said laughing.

"Miley, we had so many good times, I want more with you, not Selena, she never was and never will be you, you'll always be the girl that makes my heart skip a beat, you'll always be the girl I want to look in the eyes, you'll always be the girl I love." Nick said.

"nnNick." Miley said opening her eyes.

"Miley,miles." Nick said crying.

"why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Tammy called and I rushed over." Nick said.

"Tammy, she's here?" Miley asked.

"yea, she found you this morning, so she called 911 and your mom came over with you but she left to get your dad so he could see you." Nick said

"So, you know what I did huh?" Miley asked.

"yes, Miley and don't ever scare me like that again." Nick said.

"scare you, you have Selena why do you care?"

"Miley, what are you talking about I have always cared and Selena she doesn't matter I want you, I always have." Nick said.

"what, I thought you two were together." Miley said beginning to cry.

"Miley, I don't want her, I want you, pleasee don't cry beautiful." Nick said.

"bbeautiful?" Miley said.

"yes, Miley you are the most beautiful girl in the world, Miley look Tammy found this, do you really feel this way?" Nick said as he showed her the lyrics.

"yes, Nick I do, I always have." Miley said.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, I love you, and I never stopped." Nick said looking her in the eyes.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I love you too and I never stopped." Miley said.

Then Nick grabbed her hand and leaned over and gave her a kiss, Miley finally felt her world coming back together again.

**The End.**

**A.N. **I ABSOLUTELY loved,loved,loved, writing that story it actually made me cry a few times lol (I'm such a sap) Pleaseeeeeeeeee review and let me know your thoughts and whether you want me to continue or do a sequel.

I know alot of these things aren't true but they go with the story and with the song so please understand.

One last thing if you haven't listened to the song yet I suggest you do, you won't regret it.


End file.
